


Stuck Together

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Blow Jobs, Confession, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lovesquare, Mild BDSM, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, au yea august, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir accidentally get very intimate during an akuma attack. What will it mean for their relationship?AU Yea August 30





	1. Chapter 1

”well… this is a sticky situation eh Chat?” Ladybug chuckled, trying to figure out what part of her body could still move under the heavy wrapping of spider silk. 

 

She found to her disappointment that the answer was ‘barely anything at all’, she could pretty much only wriggle back and forth slightly. She looked down on Chat who was stuck directly underneath her, hoping he had more luck.

 

To her surprise he was looking away from her, his face flush red as her suit. Ladybug furrowed her brow, unsure what was making him silent like that, she’d have to get the recipe if she found out, silencing Chat Noir would occasionally be a godsend she smiled to herself.

 

Until he snapped out of it she was going to have to try and figure out if escape was possible without him, she kept moving as much as possible, hoping to unfasten the akuma webbing from the floor with enough motion. She suddenly yelped, feeling an uncomfortably powerful impulse running up her spine.

 

Seemed Chat must have been working on getting his baton free so he could free them, having accidentally placed it somewhere rather unfortunate. The hard rod was pressing against the two heroes between their legs, causing Ladybug to stop her movement. 

 

It was pressed directly against her most sensitive spot, after the initial discomfort of the shock, the feeling of the hard rod being pressed against her felt kind of nice, nicer than when she just had fun by herself normally.

 

She decided to try out something similar when she was alone next with thoughts about Adrien, but this was definitely not that time. Why hadn’t he moved his staff yet? Was he pulling a dirty joke? If so it was wildly inappropriate, she was going to give him a serious earful about acceptable teasing.

 

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir who looked extremely embarrassed, as expected he wasn’t the type to do something like this on purpose. Ladybug felt herself blushing under her mask, realizing from his expression that he likely realized what he’d done, but was as unable to move it as she was. He looked mortified.

 

Ladybug smiled, the cat was shy about something at least, she’d half expected him to be a real ladykiller under the mask, but his was the face of someone who’d probably still blush from someone saying “boobies” near him. Not that she was much better, it was just nice to see this side of him.

 

“It’s ok kitty, no harm no foul, let’s just figure a way out of this ok?” she reassured him, needing him back on her side as a hero, not a teenager thinking about all the wrong things. He looked up at her surprised, his eyes wet from beginning tears. “What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked a bit perplexed, it was embarrassing but not to this extend.

 

He swallowed “I was sure you’d hate me…” he said meagerly.

 

She scoffed, shaking her head, “you didn’t do it on purpose right?” he shook his head profusely, making her smile “then it’s fine, happens to the unluckiest of us” she winked at the misfortune themed hero. “but I need you to focus, how can we get out of here?”

 

Chat nodded, a smile returning to his face as he got back into hero mode. “well, if I could reach my baton maybe I could get us out, but it fell over there” he pointed with his eyes a little ways over his shoulder, to the metal rod lying just within reach of them both, if they could move their hands that was.

 

Wait if his baton was there then what was… Ladybug felt her mind blow a fuse as the pieces fell into place, the rod against her wasn’t Chat’s baton it was his… baton. She looked down at him, frozen with growing embarrassment. She hadn’t noticed before due to her distraction, but she could occasionally feel it moving against her like a living thing.

 

Ladybug took a deep cleansing breath, going over the events again. What she said before still applied, but Chat’s embarrassment at least made more sense. Still, neither of them had done anything on purpose, it was supposedly normal for this kind of thing to happen. The main focus should be on getting free and chasing after Silkroad, the spider akuma.

 

Ladybug looked up at the baton, it was annoyingly close, if she could lean forward she could touch it with her forehead, but their limited movement made it feel so far away. “I’m gonna see if I can move us closer ok?” she looked down at Chat who nodded.

 

She began moving back and forth, feeling the thread growing more lenient as she did, this could definetly work. She was praying that maybe she’d soon be able to lift herself off of Chat enough that they weren’t so intimately close.

 

She bit her lower lip, she couldn’t live with the embarrassment if Chat heard a sound escaping from her. The grinding felt way too good, everytime she moved forward she could feel powerful shock moving through her spine, spreading up slowly through her body.

 

She could feel Chat twitching underneath her, his rod seemingly growing larger, or simply pressing harder against her with every motion. She could feel the spandex being pushed into her, she grew strangely aware of the tightness of it, it usually felt like a second skin, but now she could feel it biting softly into her nipples, being pushed into her sensitive flesh, tugging at her back and wrapping itself around her tighter with every motion.

 

She breathed in raggedly, hoping Chat wouldn’t notice the audible heat on her voice, she was almost free, just a little more. A powerful moan escaped out through gritted teeth, causing Ladybug to stop. To her surprise it was Chat Noir who had gasped. She looked down on him, bathed in sweat, a pleading expression on his face “please… no more… I can’t…” he panted.

 

Ladybug swallowed, she’d been so focused on keeping down her own pleasure that she’d forgotten Chat must have been feeling it too. Looking down at his scared eyes, his gasping breath and his red hot face, he was feeling it even more than her.

 

“sorry…” Ladybug whispered, wanting to turn away from him, hide her face from him. She didn’t want him to see how much she was sweating, how red her face was, how out of breath she was.

 

He shook his head “no it’s me, I can’t believe I put us in this situation!” She could see Chat scolding himself mentally.

 

She smiled at him sympathetically “it’s ok, it happens when you’re this close to a girl right? Totally natural, nothing to be embarrassed about”. Easier said than done, but you didn’t always have to live by the advice you gave, only try to.

 

Chat shook his head again, looking away from her “I wouldn’t be feeling this way if it wasn’t you” he whispered, almost too faint for her to hear.

 

Ladybug blinked “what do you mean?”

 

Chat looked like he was close to tears again “I can’t… it… forget it, it doesn’t matter…”

 

Ladybug’s head was a storm of emotions and thoughts. It was as though a few pieces finally fell into place on a puzzle she didn’t know she’d been working on. “Chat, do you… like me?” the words felt strange exiting her mouth, she had to have misunderstood something, but even so, she needed to know.

 

Chat bit his lip, she could see the gears grinding in his head, weighing his options. “Just tell me” she insisted.

 

He sighed “no m’lady I don’t like you. I love you, more than I can describe, more than I thought it was possible to love someone” he looked up at her with green eyes that shone without a hint of his usual charm and wit, only sincerity. “and I know… I know you like someone else, I know it’s stupid. But… that’s how I feel.” Tears finally managed to wrest themselves from the corners of his eyes, running down the side of his face.

 

Ladybug’s mouth fell open slightly, her eyes widening as she looked down on her pained partner. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to squeeze out a word, any word, but her mind and body were failing her. Looking down at him she felt like she saw a different person, vulnerable, pained and honest. The exact opposite of what she’d come to associate him with.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest, warm bubbly feelings welling up inside her, she couldn’t put into words how she felt, she didn’t know at all how to even start. Looking down at his vulnerability she knew what she longed to do, but she didn’t know what it meant. Didn’t know if it was fair to him, didn’t know if it could ruin everything.

 

In spite of all her reservations she found herself leaning down to meet his lips. His soft skin froze against hers, petrified with surprise. Her first real kiss was brief and sweet, ending almost as soon as it had begun, allowing her to look down at Chat with a soft smile.

“m’lady you… I thought you loved…” Chat stuttered.

 

Ladybug shrugged “It’s hard to explain. There is someone I like, I’ve liked him for what seems like forever but… I like you too.”

 

“as a friend?” Chat asked sourly.

 

Ladybug chuckled “I hope that didn’t feel like a friend kiss.” She gave him a sincere look “I’m not sure exactly how I feel. But I know I like you, I think I’ve been blinded for my crush on A… someone else. Too blind to see how I felt about you.”

 

Ladybug sighed “but I don’t know what my feelings mean, I just don’t… and I can’t be with you for real, we can’t know each other under the masks, it’s too dangerous, you know that!”

Chat swallowed, looking up at her concerned “so what does that mean?”

 

Ladybug bit her lip “it means I don’t know. But I’d like to find out, try this out I guess. But… it’s not fair to you. I don’t want to string you along only to find out…”

 

Chat Noir shook his head “please, if that means you’ll give me a chance then I have to take it. I’d rather have loved and lost!”

 

Ladybug gave him a soft smile “you might regret that later” she warned him.

 

“never! I’ll never regret anything that involves getting closer to you! Even if I catch on fire and burn, it’ll have been worth it!” he sounded so serious but Ladybug couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity. 

 

“okay.” she smiled down on him.

 

“okay?”

 

“okay.” 

 

Chat Noir smiled up at her, blushing and with an expression that said he couldn’t believe his luck. It made Ladybug smile, she realised that while her feelings for the superhero were different from how she felt about Adrien, she did love him, more than she’d realised.

 

“you know, the kiss before DID feel a bit like a friendship kiss, how about a do-over?” he smiled. 

 

Ladybug chuckled “oh God what have I signed up for” 

 

“is that a yes?”

 

Ladybug sighed, leaning down and planted a proper kiss on his lips, feeling him lean up against her desperate to get closer to her. She longed to have her arms free so she could wrap them around him, and she could tell he felt the same way.

 

“ok, enough fooling around, there’s still an akuma on the lose. We can’t let this get in the way of our jobs!”

 

Chat Noir smiled “yes m’lady”

 

Ladybug looked up at the baton once again “I’m almost able to get to it, I’m gonna try again ok?”

 

Chat swallowed “you’re still in a pretty um… Unfortunate spot, I’m not sure I can handle much more” He gave her a nervous smile, his face still flush with adorable embarrassment. 

Ladybug tasted her lips “will it hurt?”

 

He shook his head “quite the opposite”

 

She smiled “well, maybe you can live with it then?” She said teasingly.

 

Chat swallowed, his eyes wide with excitement and anticipation, the look of someone who couldn’t believe his luck. He stared up at her with an intensity that made her feel self conscious, his eyes were so full of desire for her. 

 

She tried telling herself it was just to get free but, she wondered if it weren’t for the stakes and their predicament, that she wouldn’t still want to do this, maybe even more. 

 

She felt her toes curl in her boots as she began slowly grinding back and forth. The feeling from before soon returned, her whole body growing intensely hot. She tried focusing on getting free, but as she gained the ability to move her hips upwards just a little, she found herself grinding herself down on him with even more intensity. 

 

She was close to being free, but she was much closer to something else, something she was growing unable to deny herself. 

 

“M’lady I…” Chat’s breath was growing ragged, he looked up at her with pleading eyes. She could tell he didn’t want to, thinking she didn’t want him to. She could feel his hips moving instinctually against her in spite his attempts to control himself. 

 

She let her head sink down next to his, her cheek against his, letting her uneven, gasping breath’s fall on his ear “go ahead… I want it…” She whispered.

 

Chat didn’t have more than a few centimeters of movement, but he immediatly began thrusting his hips upwards like a man possessed. He’d been closer than she thought, the force of his thrusts rubbing against her with intimate electricity. 

 

His hips hammered against hers with a force that may have hurt a lesser superheroine. She felt her legs rising, the spiderweb breaking apart under the force of the cat hero.

 

“I’m…” Chat groaned, but he hardly needed to tell her, his entire body was wracked with intense pleasure. She could feel his rod spasming against her under his clothes, exploding inside his suit as he moaned with truly adorable release. 

 

Ladybug’s pleasure soon followed, her hips continuing to grind against him as he came, she felt a yelping soft sound begin escaping her lips and she wanted to cover her mouth from the embarassing sound, her teeth found the corner of Chat’s ear, biting into it harder than she intended as her body began shaking. 

 

She felt as though the tension that had build was released suddenly and violently against her lover, unable to stop her hips from grinding against him with all of her might, ringing the last glowing embers of pleasure from her first real sexual experience. 

 

She gasped for breath, her body numb and pounding. In spite of herself, she managed to break the last of the bonds, standing up and looking at the webs covering the path after the akuma. 

 

She took a moment to catch her breath, pulling at her costume on her neck to let a bit of the heat escape, but of course she was covered in sweat and it was less than stellar relief. Still, she had a job to do and she couldn’t let her personal affairs get in the way of her job, not more than she’d already allowed it to. 

 

She looked down at Chat who was struggling to get up from the ground, she reached a hand down to him, helping him up.

 

“Ready to go spider-hunting partner?” She asked, returning to her usual tone with him. 

 

He wiped sweat from his brow, picked up his baton and gave her his usual smile “hope you can lucky charm us the worlds biggest napkin.”

 

She knew they needed to talk about what happened, but it was going to have to wait until another time.

 

Marinette unlocked the door and practically fell into her apartment. She groaned as she heard the water running in the bathroom, she couldn’t remember a time when she needed a shower more than she did right now. 

 

She flopped down on the bed, sighing deeply. “Level with me Tikki, how bad was this?” She whispered to the diminutive spirit. 

 

Tikki shrugged, grabbing a peppermint from the nightstand and placing it into her mouth. She mumbled through the massive treat “‘at ‘o ‘ou ‘hink?”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her, making her take out the candy for a second “what do you think?” She asked before chomping down on it again.

Marinette ran her hands over her eyes “I don’t know! What if I end up hurting him!? What is our relationship at this point!? What about Adrien!? What if it doesn’t work out!?”

 

Tikki Sucked on the peppermint calmly “what if it does?”

 

Marinette sat up, looking at her tiny guide. “I guess… It wouldn’t be so bad if it worked out. I think I really like him Tikki. It might actually be really nice.”

 

Tikki nodded, her head unnaturally moving as she sucked on the candy which rivaled her head in width. 

 

“And Adrien isn’t into me, he’s liked some other girl pretty much since I met him. Maybe if I actually have a boyfriend I’ll be able to put him behind me?” Marinette reached over and took her Chat Noir plushie, holding it out in front of her, wondering what it would be like being with him. “Of course… It’ll be Ladybug’s boyfriend… Not mine.” 

 

Tikki swallowed the massive candy like an ostrich, licking her flippers nonchallantly “might be good for Ladybug though” she suggested. “Might even help Marinette figure some stuff out finally.”

 

Marinette smiled at her, maybe it would. It was a little late to back out now anyway, she’d have to ride this wave and see where it took her, she might as well enjoy it as much as possible instead of worrying herself to death. Maybe Chat Noir could even help her forget about Adrien entirely!

 

The door to the bathroom opened and a half naked Adrien, a loose towel around his hips, glistening with the dampnes of a recent shower and hair that fell against him like a beautiful lost puppy, emerged into the shared bedroom. 

 

Marinette held her hands up to shield her eyes from the statuesque beauty “houserules!” She yelled half paniched, unable to look away from the man’s chiseled abs and subtle muscles, the soft defined but sparse hair perfectly manscaped in a way that was attractive and manly without being optrusive.

 

Adrien smiled sheepishly “sorry, I seriously needed a shower, forgot to bring extra clothes in with me.” He began finding clean clothes in his drawers, seemingly not caring that the towel kept sinking dangerously close to revealing everything. The fact that it didn’t seemed only to be the will of the universe, wanting to keep the image away from Marinette’s hungry eyes. 

 

With an armful of clothes he gave her a friendly smile “besides, the rules are to not wear only underwear around the common areas, so if I’m nude we’re fine right” he winked at her jokingly “loophole”.

 

He dissapeared into the bathroom again, while Marinette tried desperatly to calm the brutal pounding in her chest. Getting over Adrien was going to be impossible, she’d been naive to think she could. 

 

She was going to have to break up with Chat before it got too serious, she couldn’t hurt him like that. She sighed looking down at plushie Noir, the dumb looking superhero made a dopey smile appear on her face. She wanted to be with him, more than she’d realised, she didn’t want to end things with him.

 

She fell down onto the bed sighing deeply, she wasn’t really Ladybug right? Ladybug was able to do amazing things that she couldn’t, maybe dating a sweet boy could be one of them. Then Marinette could keep reaping the rewards of her con to live with Adrien had caused her so much joy, at the cost of being able to sleep at night, knowing he was lying just on the other side of the double bed that she’d convinced him was superior to two singles. 

 

Marinette hugged plushie Noir tightly, changing her relationship status mentally from single to ‘complicated’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be an alternate ending to the story, hope you enjoy.  
> Fair warning, this chapter is VASTLY more sexually explicit than the first one.

Ladybug swung onto her balcony, picking spiderweb out of her hair. She was trying to only use Lucky Charm for emergencies these days, ever since Hawkmoth started trying to force numerous problems on them in the hopes of draining their powers. It had its upsides but cleanup was vastly harder, for the city and for her.

The lights weren’t on inside, making her cautiously enter, not wanting to have to explain Ladybug breaking into their home, or being seen entering through the balcony on the 3rd floor. She peeked inside and saw Chat Noir standing with his back turned to her, detransforming into her beloved blonde model.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide and she gasped loudly, her yoyo falling to the floor as her body forgot how to function. Adrien turned, looking like a deer in headlights, his mouth opening to speak but no words coming out. The two of them simply stood for a moment, frozen in place, both coming to realize that in one all important random second, their entire lives had changed.

“Ladybug… Um… I…” Adrien stuttered, his usual confidence melted away by shock and worry.

Ladybug’s mind finally started working again as it dawned on her that if she was Chat’s crush then… Her heart began working overtime as she realized the years of miscommunication and endless pining. The late nights dreading every possibility, the awkward schemes and the never ending planning, none of it had really mattered, they’d loved each other from the beginning.

Adrien continued trying to get his short circuited mind to work, failing rather spectacularly. He looked crushed as Ladybug burst into laughter in front of him. Ladybug smiled at him sympathetically, seeing his puppy dog eyes from thinking she was laughing at him.

She shook her head, unsure how to say it, unsure what to say. Her eyes fell on Marinette’s Chat Noir plushie. Ignoring Adrien for now she walked over and sat it up on the bed. “So partner… things got wild today. You really shared your feelings with me and I’m so happy you did.” She smiled down to the doll.

“m’lady I –“ Adrien started confused.

Ladybug held up a hand silencing him “private conversation, wait your turn” she said smiling, forcing him to clam up.

“You know I’ve had this crush on a guy pretty much since we met right? I think it’s high time I told you his name.”

“Ladybug please! I… I don’t want to know!”

Ladybug shook her head in his direction, “do you want to know Chat Noir?” she moved the plushie’s head in a nod, then picked it up and whispered into its ear teasingly looking over at Adrien who looked like he was going to die.

“Why are you doing this? What are you playing at?” he asked in a frustrated, hurt tone.

 

She smiled at him lovingly “oh I was just telling Chat Noir about my crush, it’s this guy named Adrien Agreste, he’s kind and sweet and a bit of a dork and… I think I really love him, I have for years.” Adrien bluescreened once more, you could practically see the steam rising from his ears as his mind worked to comprehend the impossible words that had come from his beloved.

Ladybug smiled at him, then sighed dramatically “so you see Chat Noir” she held up the plushie “there’s no way we could be together! I love you, but I fear I may love Adrien more, oh how I wish I didn’t have to choose between you!”

She looked up at him with an amused smile, waiting for his brain to catch up.

He spoke hesitantly “you’re serious?”

She nodded, smiling at him sheepishly “silly huh?”

He shook his head “or the most wonderful thing I’ve ever heard” his eyes practically shone with an intensity she’d never seen from him. In her wildest dreams she could never have imagined that he looked at her with such longing and such love. She always hoped he’d accept her feelings, she never dreamed that he’d feel just as obsessed with her as she was with him!

Adrien smiled up at her nervously “so… what now? Should we talk things out? I have so many questions”

Ladybug smiled at him “me too, but before I wake up from this wonderful dream there’s stuff I need to do that’s more fun than talking” She gave him a sly look, watching the redness rise to his face rapidly.

Ladybug threw the plushie on the bed, quickly closing the distance between her and Adrien, watching him gasp as he braced himself for what she would do to him. The face of acceptance mixed with worry, like he would allow her to do anything to him, made her want to actually do things to him she’d thought were going to be locked away in her deepest fantasies forever.

She swallowed, unable to conceal her smile as she stepped up to him, pulling his face down and kissing him with half a decade of passion and bottled emotions. She felt as though the tightness in her chest, the awkward stumbling words, everything she’d ever wanted to say and do to him were being released in a floodgate of warmth and passion against him.

She could feel his hands finding her back, pulling him against her, as desperate as she was to never let go. Her lips parted his and she felt her tongue playfully, hesitantly brush against his. The two of them barely able to control their passion, but barely knowledgeable about what to do.

They kissed for what seemed like a brief eternity, and it pained her to release herself from the beautiful man for even an instant. She held onto him tightly, pressing herself against him, feeling the burning desire to do more. She could tell Adrien was moving himself in such a way that she wouldn’t press against his most private area, his modesty was sweet, he didn’t want his boner to ruin the moment the way it had for Nino and Alya, a story they’d both heard from different sources.

Of course, in this case Ladybug wasn’t turned off by his desperate desire; it was proof of her effect on him. She looked playfully into his eyes, letting her hand glide from his stomach down to meet the obvious bulge in his pants, he groaned in shock. He looked at her apologetically but she silenced his excuse before he could find it, kissing him softly while her hand began gently moving against his manhood through his clothes.

“I want to do more, if you do? It’s ok if you’d rather wait” she whispered softly, smiling as the desire to make a ‘is that a rod in your pocket’ comment grew.

He nodded “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to…” he said hesitantly, gasping as her hand continued teasingly rubbing against him.

Ladybug chuckled, walking her other fingers up against his chest seductively, “right now there are very few things I don’t want to do to you” she could see Adrien’s heart practically explode as she looked up at him with a mix of lust, desire and love.

Adrien nodded, inviting her to do with him as she please. Her heart practically soared, Marinette could never act with such purpose and perversion as she sometimes imagined in the private of her own bedroom, but maybe Ladybug could.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she began sliding off his pants, revealing short white boxers which had small wet patches on them to her surprise. Adrien could see her puzzled look “they were um… clean this morning it’s just… someone might have made me a little too excited.” He smiled apologetically down to her. She smiled, remembering his face as he came against her as Chat Noir. How could she have forgotten.

“I should get cleaned up, it’s been stuck like this for the whole fight” he explained self consciously.

She hushed him with a soft kiss “no part of you could be dirty” she whispered, quickly removing his shirt and letting her cheek rest for a moment against his perfectly sculpted chest before sinking down on her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him with a coy smile, drinking in his embarrassed anticipation. She’d never done this before, but she’d seen it quite a few times and always wanted to try it, she could feel her mouth salivating at the thought.

His underwear seemed barely able to contain his rigid erection; it looked painfully trapped inside, desperate to escape. She realized this might be why they seldom wore tight underwear in internet videos. She licked her lips, allowing her hands to slowly free Adrien’s erection.

Adrien’s penis hung out from his body, a little shorter and thinner than she’d gotten used to in most videos but that was honestly a good thing, she’d often wondered how in the world those things could ever fit. She was happy that it was a lot smaller than his baton. It looked perfect, not monstrous but still erotic. It had a tiny bit of foreskin covering almost the entire head which cutely mirrored the man’s hesitation as he half covered his face while she inspected him, she loved making him feel this way.

It smelled a bit stronger than she’d expected, the scent was kind of hard to explain, salty and musky, a little off-putting but also erotic, it was Adrien’s scent and it made her feel a little light headed.

She swallowed, softly touching around the middle of it. It twitched at her touch, moving against her hand like a living being. It was sort of hard and soft at the same time, soft to the touch, but whenever it moved it felt like it became strangely solid. She slowly and carefully moved her hand down towards his crotch, pulling the skin back in the way she was hoping was correct.

The rest of the penis head came into view and with it a cascade of overpowering smell. Ladybug gulped as her nostrils were invaded by a similar musk from before but any charm it had was gone, leaving only an overpowering stench.

She grit her teeth, wondering if she could still do this, it was truly unappetizing. “um… you sure you don’t want me to clean up a bit after all?” Adrien’s sweet voice came from above. “it’s been stuck in a sweaty cumsoaked leather suit for an hour, it’s um… not supposed to be this way.” He said hesitantly.

Oh thank God, Ladybug smiled up at him sheepishly “yea… think my mouth was bigger than my… mouth on this one” she chuckled, “a quick wash sounds pretty good” she stood up, placing her hands against his chest and kissing him sweetly once again.

She felt electricity and bubbling joy every time her hands met his flesh, and especially every time her lips met his. She was going to get addicted to kissing him very quickly, if it wasn’t already too late.

Ladybug fell onto the bed as the sound of the shower running began from the bathroom. She sighed contently, placing her arm over her eyes and gently tracing her lips over her lips, feeling the lingering of Adrien’s soft lips against hers.

Was she really going to go through with this? How long were they going to go? She still couldn’t reveal her identity, if she was going to do something with Adrien she was going to do it as Ladybug.

A realization dawned on her, her hands found the only opening in the costume, the rim around her neck, and she tried to see how stretchable it was, if it was possible to get past her shoulders. The magical fabric refused to budge more than an inch, Ladybug apparently didn’t come in a nude version. She could maybe cut it off? Would that hurt Tikki if she did?

She realized these were questions for another night, she was going to have to work with the costume on for now, which was frustrating but at the same time, might be good. She remembered the way the costume tugged and clung to her when she was rubbing against Chat earlier, she should have definitely felt that way before if that was just the way the costume worked.

Ladybug bit her lips as she began to wonder. Her hand danced down over her breast, softly touching it. She could feel it just as clearly as when she was nude. Normally the costume offered protection and modesty, but she realized that she could see the outline of her nipples through the fabric, she knew for certain that the fabric was usually thicker.

She marveled down at her costume which felt thinner and more exposing with every moment, there was a definite visual difference. There could be no question; her costume came with a ‘kinky’ option. Somehow in the skintight revealing red costume she felt more naked than if she was just nude. When she was naked she was just au naturel, but the costume suddenly felt like it was sexual in nature, dressed for sex.

She looked herself in the full length mirror, seeing just how tightly the thin costume stuck to her. She found that you could easily make out every detail of her nethers as well, she was starting to get really embarrassed. On the other hand she was excited, curious and intimately aware that Adrien was cleaning himself up for her solely for the purpose of being with her.

She could picture him in the shower, washing himself down there. She imagined how careful he had to be not to stimulate himself too much, wanting to clean it thoroughly but so turned on that even a mere touch threatened to make him blow.

The thought sends shivers down her spine, she rubbed her legs together, feeling the fabric tugging and tightening around her body, purposefully stimulating her entire body. If she’d known she might have started wearing her costume whenever she had a private time long ago, it felt like she was wearing the world’s greatest sex-toy.

The water was still running, she still had a few moments to wait. She stared at the wall separating her from the love of her life, hoping somehow that if she concentrated enough she’d be able to see the perfect supermodel, completely naked and painfully erect.

She smiled, allowing her finger to explore its way down towards her hot privates, slowly tracing a circle with her fingers over the area. It felt similar to normal, but it was as though the sensation was enhanced and wider, the harder she pressed down here, the more she could feel the costume squeezing against her breasts, against the small of her back, against her legs.

She could feel how incredibly wet she was, her juices soaking through her costume, yet the fabric didn’t feel wet, it was as though the costume truly was her own skin. She was too curious, she had to know, she gently pressed her middle finger against her entrance, feeling it sinking into her with barely anymore than the normal resistance. She gasped, feeling her tight virginal hole contracting around her finger, she wanted to know what the real thing was like so badly.

She marveled as the gently prickling costume sank into her, diving into her hold and becoming as tightly connected to her skin in there as it already was on the outside. She could feel something gently rubbing against her in there now every time she moved. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Adrien stepped back into the common room. His hair was quickly towel dried, it was poofier than usual, clearly done in a hurry, his body glistened with patches of water still kissing against his perfectly smooth skin, he was wearing a towel around his hips, but he made little effort to hide the erection tenting out the black towel cutely.

He stood with an expression of shock, looking at her sprawled out on the bed, playing with herself. She got up quickly, smiling at him sheepishly “just um… finding out some new stuff about my costume. I hope you don’t mind” she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, staring for a moment at her breasts now completely visible through the fabric, he gulped “I don’t mind at all”

Ladybug chuckled, kissing him gently again, trying to engrave in her mind the feeling of his damp skin against her fingers, his lips against hers. She pulled away, smiling at him softly “now, where were we”.

She didn’t let him protest, descending slowly against him, she traced kissing against his neck causing a soft, surprised moan to escape his lips. Ladybug bit her lip, more of that _please,_ she thought, as the hesitant sighs and moans from the man made her heart flutter, made her want to tease him endlessly.

She continued her descend, gently kissing his collarbone, his chest, allowing her tongue to softly circle his nipple, his soft but defined abs, his adorable bellybutton.

When she finally made it down on her knees in front of the towel, she looked up at Adrien who was panting softly, his eyes were filled with tortured pleading. She looked up at him puzzled, hoping she hadn’t hurt him.

“I’m sorry m’lady I… I’m actually really close already…” his voice was begging, his entire body tense as a spring, he looked so apologetic, like a lost puppy. Ladybug could practically feel another of Cupid’s arrows striking against her heart, she’d discovered a new site of Adrien and fallen in love with it just as powerfully.

She smiled up at him sympathetically, “it’s ok, I’ve never done this before. Does it mean I’m doing well?” she asked innocently, it was true she was inexperienced, but she was almost certain she knew the answer.

Instead of responding Adrien made a soft pouting moan, she could see his manhood shaking under the towel, responding to her words. She noticed that a small wet patch of pre-cum had emerged where he was rubbing against the towel.

She swallowed excitedly, unwrapping the towel at his hip and gently freeing his twitching manhood. The sensations of the cloth leaving him made his dick bounce softly, longing for real stimulation. A droplet of clear liquid formed at the tip, running slowly down the base.

Ladybug hesitantly took in the smell, finding that there was practically none, only a hint of soap and the enticing part of the smell from earlier remained. She swallowed, she’d heard others talking about how blowjobs was a nice way to treat their boyfriend, but was tedious or gross.

She’d never wanted to admit that ever since she saw the first video with it, she’d felt curious, the scene always turned her on. She’d sometimes licked her fingers or a carrot when touching herself, the sensation against her lips made her feel dirty in the best of ways.

Now Adrien was so torturously close, his manhood begging for attention, she wanted to do a good job so badly. The idea that he was balancing on the edge just from her kissing and touching was more exciting to her than she thought it would be.

“Try to hold out for a little bit ok?” she asked him lovingly, getting a pained but determined nod in return. She softly wrapped her fingers against the middle of it again, lifting it up and edging closer, she could feel incredible warmth radiating off of it against her skin.

Her nose softly touched against the underside of the shaft, there was no going back now. She slowly stuck out her tongue and let it hesitantly touch against Adrien’s manhood. She tasted a bit of salt from the precum, but it was pleasant, not as overpowering as she’d read and feared.

She moved her head up, tracing her tongue against him with purposeful slow teasing, wanting the moment to last. She’d been so scared that all her fantasies would be ruined when she finally experienced reality, but the sensation tingling against her tongue, her lips, it was wonderful.

Adrien gasped painfully as she ended near the head of his dick, she took a moment to look up at him, making sure he was enjoying it. He looked to be completely entranced, caught between pleasure and anguish as he tried not to blow his load before they’d started. It was perfect.

Ladybug bit her lip, her left hand finding its way between her legs almost without her noticing, she began slowly touching herself, allowing her two middle fingers to find her folds,  spreading her lips and entering into her, she was practically soaking wet, she’d never experienced being remotely this horny before.

Her hand moved slowly back and forth, pushing her fingers gently back and forth while she crooked them against her g-spot, her palm rubbed against her clit with every motion. Adrien might be close, but she realized she might get there before him at this rate. She resisted the urge to increase speed and power, she wanted to torture herself the same way she was doing to Adrien.

She slowly moved down Adrien’s manhood to about a 45 degree angle, still pointing upwards. She placed her lips against the head, gently kissing around it’s crown, treating it with the care and love she would treat any part of Adrien.

She reveled in every gasp and groan the young man gave. She’d seen videos of women giving men soft stimulation and pulling back before they came, supposedly if you were careful, you could keep them in this state for literally hours, a prospect which honestly sounded wonderful.

She waited patiently as her last kiss made Adrien’s manhood twitch desperately, thicker drops of precum forming at the tip and running down. She licked her lips, watching its hypnotic movements, waiting for it to calm down enough for the next step.

She smiled, seeing Adrien’s hips move slightly, seeing him trying not to rise up on his tippy toes, trying to keep his hands firmly behind his back, forcing himself not to touch himself, not to seek the sweet release his body was obviously screaming for.

She locked eyes with him, his mouth was hanging agape and he was panting audibly, his chest moved with short ragged breaths. A small droplet of drool had escaped from the corner of his mouth. She smiled up at him lovingly, but made no attempt to hide her enjoyment of his state.

Ladybug slowly moved the cock down to a straighter angle, allowing it to hang out in front of her like a flagpole. She opened her mouth which was practically overflowing with spit, she allowed Adrien to feel her hot breath around his head, slowly moving her mouth over his manhood, finally allowing the warm member to slide softly into her.

She moved her mouth against the head, having no desire to slide it deeply into her mouth, it always looked more painful than pleasant. She was hoping Adrien wouldn’t start trying to hump into her for the same reason, she hated that they did so in most porn. She was happy with his submissive frozen body, too scared to move a muscle as his member was enveloped by her soft lips.

She let her tongue play against the head, the pleasant salty taste of pre-cum filling her mouth with every movement. Her flexible tongue played underneath his head, finding all of Adrien’s most sensitive spots. She found that his entire body spasmed ever so slightly every time her tongue touched the flat side of the head, right above his urethra, it was incredibly cute and erotic.

Ladybug’s legs began shaking, she couldn’t keep herself from going faster with her hand, pistoning it into her pussy as she quickly neared orgasm. She couldn’t hold back anymore, she needed to come, and she wanted Adrien to come with her.

She began slowly moving her hand on his shaft, pumping it while she slowly but firmly sucked at his head. “Ladybug I…!” he gasped out through gritted teeth, it’s ok, I’m close too. You earned it.

Ladybug felt her powerful orgasm hit first, feeling her pussy crushing down against her fingers. Her body shook with impossible pleasure as she began pumping her hand on Adrien’s shaft, wanting him to cum with him, desperate to reap the reward of his pleasure.

He gasped for breath and she could see his arms tensing, she could only imagine he wanted to grab her head, force himself into her mouth further, but he barely moved, his hips instinctually rolling back and forth only a few inches.

She could feel his stif member grow slightly, growing hard as iron inside her mouth. She moved her head slightly to the side so he wouldn’t shoot directly into the back of her throat, she continued to wring out her own orgasm as she looked up at him, trying to telepathically force him to cum.

She could see Adrien’s entire body shaking, lifting off the ground as he stood up on his toes, he made an animalistic, desperate sound, like a mixed groan and moan as he finally reached his peak.

Ladybug felt the first powerful spurt into her mouth, it was overpoweringly salty and came with such force that it almost managed to splash back out of her mouth, she kept still though, getting used to the sensation as the second line of cum shot out vastly less forcefully than the first. She felt her mouth be slowly bombarded with the tangy, salty liquid, it tasted like and had the consistency of oysters, a little off putting but not bad.

She continued slowly pumping Adrien’s penis until she was sure his trembling, toe curling orgasm has finished, looking up and meeting his amazed, dazed gaze. She drew him almost entirely out of her mouth, her lips still wrapped around the very tip, holding his gaze with hers; she swallowed his load with a playful expression.

She immediately regretted swallowing as the salty liquid left a strange burning, tangy sensation in her throat, she could feel it in her stomach for some reason, it was like drinking whisky but the slimy consistency made it stick to her throat, making the sensation overstay it’s welcome immediately and seemingly refuse to leave.

She’d never understood what the big deal was between spitting and swallowing, it was like, if you’d already tasted it then what was the real difference? She’d never been so wrong in her life, it was night and day.

She swallowed again, hoping to alleviate the aftertaste, it worked but less than she’d hoped. She stood to get a glass of water, quickly downing it. Thankfully the sensation disappeared almost completely as she drank, she was bewildered by the experience, it was truly unlike anything else.

She smiled apologetically at Adrien who looked mortified “I’m so sorry!” he said, wobbling on his legs as he tried recovering from his gutpunching orgasm.

Ladybug chuckled, shaking her head “not your fault, you were perfect” she assured him “I actually really liked it, I just need to spit next time”

He looked at her sheepishly “next time?”

She chuckled “we’re going to be doing that a lot I assure you” she winked at him.

Ladybug looked at Adrien with a dopey smile as he fell onto the bed, seemingly exhausted, a last few droplets of cum were trailing down his rapidly shrinking manhood. He looked like he’d ran a marathon, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

She went to the bed and cuddled up next to him, kissing him gently, contently.

“so… you really love me?” Ladybug asked, brushing a hand against his chin making him shiver, his body still sensitive from before.

Adrien nodded “ever since your speech against Hawkmoth.” He returned the gesture, softly petting Ladybug’s cheek. He began explaining his feelings, how they had started, how they’d grown everyday they worked together. How his flirting was a way to at least find some way to let some steam off of his bottled up feelings.

Ladybug found herself loving him more with every moment of his explanation, they were the same, the way they’d been pining after one another, it was so amazing and wonderful, and so amazingly wonderful that she couldn’t stop smiling.

“So what about you m’lady?” he asked, looking down at her lovingly, running his hand through her hair.

She frowned “I’m sorry Adrien, I want to tell you but I can’t. Until we stop Hawkmoth it has to be this way, learning your identity was an accident, and one I’d take back if I could.”

He looked crush “you can’t mean that!?”

She smiled up at him sympathetically “I’m so happy to know, to have this, but it’s unsafe, if I get akumatized then Hawkmoth could find out your secret identity! Until he’s out of the picture then…” she shook her head in apology.

He sighed, shooting her a brave smile “then after we defeat him you’ll tell me?”

“Right that second, I promise”

He clenched his fist “then he doesn’t stand a chance! Nothing will stand in the way of my love!”

Ladybug chuckled, seeing Adrien be so openly Chat Noir-esque was going to take some getting used to, she wondered if anyone else got to see it, she hoped not.

“But you love Adrien eh? Maybe I can narrow down the suspects” he winked.

“ah yes, being in love with Adrien Agreste, that narrows it down to just about two thirds of Paris” she chuckled.

“And some of Japan, America and Germany, we’re trying to make me more internationally recognized” he winked. He fell down on the bed with an overly dramatic sigh “I guess I’m just too popular” he smirked.

The two of them laughed, their eyes meeting, silencing them as they got lost in the depth of the other.

Adrien cleared his throat “I know it’s practically impossible, but there’s one thing I need to know.” He looked at her with a serious expression “are you Chloé Bourgeois?”

Ladybug snorted, breaking out into laughter. She smiled at him “this isn’t a game of Who’s Who ykno? I can’t tell you who I am, no clues!”

“I know! Just… please… Things would be so complicated if you were!” he ran a hand through his hair, staring into the ceiling, imagining the ramifications if his childhood friend turned snobbiest person in Paris was also the love of his life.

Ladybug felt like teasing him, poking at him, maybe making him think she could be, but she wasn’t that cruel. She shook her head “I’m not Chloé, I promise.” She smiled.

“oh thank God!” he sighed relieved, his arms falling behind his head “I would love you no matter who you were under the mask, but man… The mind games over the years if you were actually Chloé…”

Ladybug chuckled, considering the extreme stunts the blonde girl would have had to pull over the years, including being in the same room as her on numerous occasions. Still, she could see that even if it was less than a one percent chance that he’d have to know for sure.

They changed the subject, talking about Alya, the Ladyblog, the time they kissed while Chat Noir was mind controlled by Dark Cupid. They laughed, smiled and occasionally kissed.

Ladybug found her eyes constantly wandering across the porcelain perfect mans nude body, he truly resembled a marble statue cut from perfection. She’d feel self conscious about staring but she noticed his eyes fixated on her chest, her stomach, her ass. It was hard not to smile, seeing him so openly desiring her right in front of her.

She met his gaze, allowing his eyes to follow hers down to his crotch, where his half erect member twitched from the attention. She looked up at him, wordlessly asking him if he was ready for more. He smiled back breathlessly.

Adrien rolled Ladybug onto her back, softly tracing his fingers over her neck, leaning down to kiss her. Her hands ran through his hair, dancing down across his back, holding him tightly as she accepted his sweet kisses.

She felt her back arch upwards towards his touch as he trailed gentle kisses against her neck. He hesitated, hovering over her breasts, he looked up at her eyes, like a child asking permission. She could only smile at his hesitation.

She pushed her arms up behind her, folding her hands behind her head to push out her chest as much as possible, winking at him “what are you waiting for? Dig in you silly cat” she teased.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as did his smile, he hesitantly touched her breast, the feeling of his fingers teasing against her flesh was soft and warming. His mouth lowered onto her other boob, slowly kissing around the nipple, making her toes curl against the unfamiliar pleasure of being kissed there.

She could feel his body over hers, his heat through her costumed skin, his erection rubbing softly against her leg. She licked her lips, feeling how hard he’d gotten against her. She repositioned herself, if he was going to rub it against her he might as well do it somewhere fun for both of them.

She sighed softly as she placed Adrien’s rod against her pussy, it felt like a small sexy fire against quickly awakening sex, it rubbed against her with small thrusts as Adrien continued softly digging his digits into her boobs. He licked around her nipple, softly sucking on it for a moment, it was an intensely hot and sent a shiver through her, it hurt a little bit but in a way that made her want more.

She placed a soft hand against his chin, guiding him in what to do, discovering with him what she liked for him to do. Having her nipple sucked was intense and shouldn’t be done for too long, kissing around her nipple was pleasant but almost too faint, the licking was erotic but tickled more than it felt pleasant. She guided Adrien to when she wanted what, the added pleasure of his stiff member against her clit and bush was adding a lot to the experience.

Only one thing wasn’t stellar, she placed her other hand over Adrien’s, the one working her other breast “it won’t break y’kno, really get in there” she encouraged, squeezing his hand against her breast with her own hand, causing his fingers to sink deeply into her flesh. She moaned softly as he followed, allowing his hand to massage her in earnest instead of treating her like a doll.

Ladybug felt the warmth spreading rapidly through her body, she modestly held back her voice for the most part. Then she realized how incredibly good she felt from hearing Adrien’s voice as she worked on him, her voice wanted to come out, and she was depriving Adrien of how much she loved what he was doing by being shy.

Soon after when his cock pushed against her clit, sending a strong rush through her body. She allowed her voice to moan out loudly, finding to her intense pleasure that it felt vastly better when she did, and it made her feel perverted in the best of ways.

She could feel Adrien grow more intense the more she cried out in pleasure, she allowed her ecstatic moans to guide him to pleasure her.

Adrien lifted his face, he was panting heavily, his face bright red, sticky strains of spit sloppily connecting him to her breast. He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath. Ladybug realized that he’d prioritized her pleasure over being able to breathe properly; it made her heart soar for the eager dope.

He looked up at her with the same pleading eyes as before “m’lady could I…” he looked down towards where they were rubbing against one another. She gulped, her tunnel craved him, she did too. She looked into the face of the man whom she’d loved for over half a decade, looking at her with begging eyes, she was more than ready to give him her first time, there was no one she trusted more.

She was about to nod as a thought crept into her head “um… do you have protection?” she smiled at him nervously.

Adrien swallowed, “um… well… no” he admitted to Ladybug’s surprise.

Her mind raced, she actually had some condoms herself, but they were under the floorboards under the bed in a box containing pictures of Adrien and a few choice items she was NOT ready for him to see. Plus she couldn’t well just stumble upon them and laugh it off, it would raise too many questions, maybe compromise her identity.

Adrien bit his lower lip cutely “so… what do you wanna do?” he asked sweetly, not pushing her towards anything, she got the sense that he wouldn’t recent her even if she left him alone after all of this, she felt in control.

She wondered for a moment if her suit would act as protection, but Tikki was the kwami of creation, she might pull a ‘life finds a way’. She could let him go in raw and then pull out, but he seemed to have a lot of precum and it was possible to get pregnant just from that, that was if he managed to pull out correctly in the first place. They could go back to oral, but while that sounded nice, she wanted something more for their first time, she wanted to feel truly connected with him.

She sighed and got up, smirking down at the vulnerable boy, letting him fear for a moment that she’d changed her mind. “Think I have a solution, can you finish in 5 minutes?” she chuckled.

His eyes lit up as he realized her plan, he nodded enthusiastically.

She smiled “well, here goes nothing then. Lucky Charm!” she activated her powers, hoping the powers that be were going to grant her a proper pack of rubbers and not a few thin sheets and some rubber bands. The Lucky Charm often came with ‘some assembly required’ but this was a case where she was ready to abandon the plan if it was too much.

The charm fell into her hands, it was much too large and heavy to be a box of condoms, it took her a few moments of inspection it dawned on them both simultaneously. “A strap-on?” they both said in uniform.

The two of them looked at one another, blinking with surprise no small mix of emotions. The two of them both waited for the other one to speak, the silence growing swiftly deafening.

Adrien cleared his throat “you don’t have to use that m’lady, we’ll try again another time?” his soft encouraging smile and gentle blush made her melt.

“Wait… I don’t have to use it? Which implies you wouldn’t mind?” she looked over him with a bewildered look, looking at his subtle naked form before her.

A goofy smile broke on Adrien’s smile “I think I might… Especially if it’s from you.” He looked away embarrassed, but soon his heavily blushing, begging eyes returned to her unabashedly asking her to take him.

Ladybug could feel her being scream with the need to do things with this man that might actually hurt him. She swallowed touching the shaft of the polka dotted phallus, it was coated with a thin but slippery layer of lube. She tried to calm her ragged breathing, a part of her screaming for her to do it, just do it.

She bit her lip so hard she feared she may soon taste blood. She looked into Adrien’s begging eyes, looking for any sign of regret or worry, but found nothing except pleading for her to continue. She let her hand collect sticky slick lubricant from the dildo, it was cold, even through her glove.

She swallowed before touching Adrien’s perky, toned ass, feeling it under her palm, rolling her thumb experimentally towards his innocent, vulnerable opening. She held her breath, watching Adrien’s expression and allowed her thumb to slowly push against his entrance, they both gasped when she felt it sliding inside, only an inch.

She watched with perverse interest as her kitten squirmed and gasped, his manhood rising again to full attention. She ignored the part of her that wanted to taste him again, opting instead to listen to the part screaming for her to explore the sweet man’s entrance.

It was so warm around her thumb, and it clenched down on her like a vice. She wondered if he could take the dildo, it wasn’t huge but it was a lot bigger than the thumb which he was struggling to get used to.

She smiled, drawing her thumb out and removing her hand from him, then, slowly with an upturned palm, she guided her middle finger into him. It went in surprisingly easily, gliding in to the knuckle with only moderate resistance, causing Adrien’s body to spasm. His hands dug into the sheets of the bed and his voice let out desperate moans.

Ladybug felt his ring tightening around her finger, his entrance was like a furnace around her, and his insides were surprisingly soft and smooth. It was unlike playing with herself, though she was definetly going to have to try playing like this and compare notes, if she liked a finger in her ass half as much as Adrien seemed to, it was definitely going to have to become a regular part of her private sessions.

“Have you tried this before?” she asked, letting her finger slide out about halfway before drawing it back into him. She let her finger press against the roof of his tunnel, smiling when she found a small bulge which caused Adrien’s penis to twitch suddenly. She wasn’t sure if the prostate’s properties had been the invention of gay smut or if it was real, but looking at Adrien’s immediate reaction, there was definitely something to it.

Adrien tried to find his voice in between gasping moans “No… Never…” he admitted. Throwing his head back as she pressed against his prostate with experimental force.

She could feel herself losing control of the situation, she might end up going all out on him if this went on. “Is it… is it alright?” she asked with barely contained excitement. Knowing this was probably the last time she was going to ask.

Adrien smiled “It’s more than alright m’lady, it’s everything I didn’t know I wanted. Please… Do me.” He looked up at her with flushed cheeks and a coy smile, his expression somewhere between begging and encouraging.

Ladybug could feel herself growing hotter than she’d imagined possible. She pressed against his button with renewed strength almost automatically. Smiling as a heavy drop of pre-cum formed at the tip of his penis, running down the side of his shaft. He moaned as she continued to finger him with increased enthusiasm and power.

Adrien’s breath grew sharper and his cock began dripping precum in a steady stream, it looked like he’d sprung a leak. She could feel his tightness around her finger growing harder as well, and the prostate seemed to expand, growing down to meet her finger.

She could tell how close he was to shooting his load, but decided to slowly draw out of him, denying him the explosive hands-free finish.

Adrien gasped in pained, desperate wailing. She saw his hand going down towards his crotch. With lightning reflexes she grabbed both of his hands, looking down at him with a teasing expression “what was that?”

He looked up at her with desperate eyes “please… I’m so close… let me just…” She could see his cock twitching wildly, seemed she managed to stop right the second before his orgasm.

She licked her lips “I’ll decide when I’m ready to let you cum, kitty.” She said, any pretense of shame having faded away to her lust. She produced her yoyo, using it’s magical accuracy and speed to wrap around his naked legs, arms and wrists. Twisting around and raising his flexible legs up and tying his ankles against his wrists, forcing him into an incredibly lewd and vulnerable position.

Ladybug looked at him for a moment, taking him in and admiring him in this state. He was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She saw him swallow, saw the nervousness in his eyes and it made her want to take him even more. She didn’t want him to stop her, but she didn’t want to go beyond what he was willing or able to do. “Tell me if it’s too much.” She assured him, her heart fluttered as she saw him nod nervously, but clearly not wanting her to stop.

She checked the yoyo’s string against his skin, making sure the material wasn’t hard or sharp enough to hurt him. She was surprised to find that it was incredibly soft and perfect for the task. It seemed her powers responded more to what she wanted than she’d thought they were able to.

She took the string, bringing it from around his thigh to the base of his manhood, looping it around before tying the other end around his other thigh. She looked into Adrien’s worried eyes, making sure there was no pain in them before continuing.

She stepped into the strap-on panties, fastening the straps. It fit her perfectly and felt almost natural, it was light and maneuverable, the dildo moving with her movements easily. She climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees underneath his slightly raised butt, giving it another squeeze. She placed the soft but rigid dildo against his inviting entrance, pushing against it with experimental force, not enough to break through, but enough to prod against him.

Adrien bit his lip, looking up into her eyes with a mix of excitement and nervousness. She smiled at him lovingly, erotically “I’m going to fuck you my love, are you ready?”

He breathed rapidly through his mouth, “I can’t wait anymore. Do it, please!” he begged.

She licked her dry lips, placing a guiding hand at the shaft of the dildo and allowed her hips to roll slowly forward. She could see the shaft disappearing into him, his body trembling and his hands clenching and unclenching in their restraints.

She stopped when she felt resistance, finding herself about halfway into him. She once against felt her costume tightening around her crotch, moreso now that the harness was pushing against her vulnerable pussy, which begged selfishly for attention.

She leaned forward, finding his lips and kissing him passionately. Giving him a moment to get used to her intrusion and allowing her to catch her breath.

Drawing away from him, she grabbed his hips, raising them to perfectly align with hers, giving her full access to thrust into him, as softly or as wildly as she wanted.

She drew out almost the entire way, then thrust into him a little harder than before. He arched his back, moaning sharply as she made it into him a little further than before. His cock twitched desperately in its own restraints.

She began slowly fucking him, never gliding into him more than he could take. His growing desperation to cum was evident, but he didn’t say anything, she’d made it clear that she was in charge, and that he wasn’t going to be allowed to finish until she said so.

Ladybug’s steady rhythm was interrupted by the electronical beeping of her earring, warning her that she was running out of time for her lovemaking. She touched her earring reflexively, looking down at Adrien who was watching her pleadingly, sharing her disappointment that this had to end.

She smiled, running a hand across his perfect abs, letting her finger glide along the shaft of his penis and even running it down to grope his ass, spanking it playfully. His pained gasp made her want to do it again, harder, but she told herself to wait until next time.

Adrien looked away from her, pouting. She could almost guess what he was thinking “don’t worry kitty, I’ll let you finish before I leave” she chuckled, making him perk up.

“But you’ll transform back soon” he protested.

She leaned down again to kiss him “Then I’d better hurry.” A naughty idea shot into her head “although… maybe if you can keep from cumming before I destransform I’ll let you see who I am.” Adrien’s eyes widened, his cock twitching at the words. She could practically feel his heartbeat growing faster.

She leaned closer, whispering into his ear “and if you find out who I am I won’t have to leave, I’ll stay and we can fuck like rabbits until morning.” She felt him tensing up under her, she could feel his excitement, feel his manhood twitching against his stomach.

She sat back up, softly wrapping her hand around his shaft. She had to admit that part of her wanted to lose this little challenge, but she couldn’t, and she wasn’t going to. She could feel his incredible heat against her hand, and his incredible tightness holding the dildo in place.

She smirked, placing her head above his penis and opening her mouth, allowing a trail of slick spit to fall down onto her hand and his dick. She began pumping him mercilessly. As she did, she once again starting rolling her hips, fucking him with slow, short thrusts which she aimed to be gliding directly against his abused prostate.

She could already feel his building orgasm already. She giggled, seeing his closed eyes, his concentrating face, he looked like he was trying to unlock the secrets of the universe, but his grit teeth and heavy blush betrayed him.

“What’s wrong Adrien?” she asked teasingly “trying to concentrate on something else?” she let her other hand begin working on the tip of his dick with her thumb, while her other pumped at the shaft “if you’re gonna pretend to be somewhere else maybe you don’t want me here. Should I just leave?”

“No! Please!” Adrien’s eyes went wide with fear. She grinned, looking down at the vulnerable man.

“Good, then I want you to look at me.” She licked her lip teasingly, working his shaft, continuing to guide the dildo into his tunnel, which was slowly learning to accommodate her synthetic phallus. Adrien’s eyes looked into hers, his hands where clenched and his breathing uneven. He made yelping, desperate sighs and his eyes looking into hers with desperation and loving passion.

Her earring beeped again “three more beeps to go, wonder if you can endure” she chuckled teasingly, knowing that he was about to cum any second now.

She could tell how desperately he tried to hold it in, but it was a losing battle. Still, his eyes welled up with a grit and determination to endure. She wanted to reward him, tease him and punish him all at the same time. She wanted to see that grit and determination put to the test.

“Tell you what…” she said softly “if you can go for another ten seconds, I’ll mount you, I’ll let you be my first.” She couldn’t believe she’d said that, she couldn’t believe she meant it. Her aching pussy wanted desperately for him to succeed. “Though, just to be fair.” She loosened the wire, releasing his cock from the restraint, removing the loop that had kept his orgasm back until now.

She smiled down at his deep green eyes, feeling his engorged shaft pulsing against her hands, almost cumming as soon as it was released. “10…” she started with sadistic slowness, pumping her hands against him with renewed vigor. She wanted him to succeed with all her heart, but she knew he wouldn’t, and that fact made her even hotter.

“9…” she thrust into him harder with the strap-on, for the first time bottoming out in the blonde boy. He gasped loudly.

“8…” she could feel his shaft growing in her hands, he was so close.

“7…” She leaned forward looking into his deep green eyes, feeling his ragged breath against her face, letting him feel hers.

“6…” it was all over now, she could see it in his eyes, see how he moved his hips against hers, spearing himself on her shaft, thrusting against her hands.

“5…” his moaning grew sharper, he opened his mouth, a hoarse animalistic noise escaping his normally eloquent lips.

“4…” she could see small drops of pre on his abs, she wondered how far he would spray, if she could hit his mouth, feed him his own cum.

“3!” her voice clearly showed her excitement, her thoughts completely filled with the need to get him to explode in powerful orgasm.

“2!” his hips thrust up against her hands “I…!” his voice called out, he’d gotten closer than she’d thought he would “I LOVE YOU LADYBUG!” he called out desperately.

Her hands stopped for a moment at the proclamation. “you…” Ladybug gave a dopey smile, she realized he hadn’t said it quite in those words before. She wasn’t sure what to say “ONE!” Adrien’s desperate voice called out, surprising her.

She realized she’d stopped her hands, that she’d stopped just before he came. She began working her hands again, but it was too late, he’d fallen from his peak just enough to endure for awhile longer. She stopped, looking down on him with an impressed expression “you distracted me on purpose!”

He gasped desperately for air “all’s fair… in love…” he gave his usual smile, the smile that made her melt all those years ago when they first met.

‘screw it’ she thought, drawing the dildo out of him slowly, hearing the third beep, she had to hurry. She unstrapped the harness, letting it fall to the ground. She retracted her yoyo, making his sore legs fall down onto the bed.

She wasted no time, crawling on top of him, guiding his shaft to her opening, hoping it would work in spite of her costume, hoping it wouldn’t hurt.

Adrien’s breathing steadied enough for cohesive words “you don’t have to just because youuuu…” his words turned into a moan as he felt his shaft sliding slowly into his bellowed Ladybug.

She felt his fullness inside her, it was only the tip but it was bigger than anything she’d taken before. It was a strange feeling, the warmth and the stretching, but it didn’t hurt. “I want to.” She assured him.

She moved up again, almost all the way out, then let herself slide down further, taking him into her slowly. Suddenly it felt like something aligned and she felt his entire length inside her. She gasped, feeling him, touching her stomach where she could feel him inside. She let her body get used to the sensation, waiting for her tight tunnel to stop twitching so aggressively against the intrusion.

The mechanical beeping reminded her that she was almost out of time. She looked down at Adrien, leaning down to kiss him passionately “I love you Adrien. Now cum for me quickly, please.”

She drew up her hips and slammed them down against him. She felt an incredible surge of electricity through her and she realized she was surprisingly close herself, just from the buildup. She began riding him with desperate speed, allowing her mouth to open, shamelessly moaning as she rode him like a mechanical bull.

“M’lady… I…” Adrien gasped.

Her hand found his, wrapping her fingers against his and clenching against him with desperate strength “me too! Do it!” She leaned forward, her nose touching his, their desperate breathing meeting between their faces.

She felt Adrien’s hands against her hips, hammering into her with incredible, desperate speed. She felt her orgasm crash against her the second before his, feeling his strong shaft pounding into her like a jackhammer. She could feel her entire body convulsing in a powerful crash of an orgasm. She could feel his large manhood twitching inside her, filling her with his seed.

She clenched his hand, holding onto it like her life depended on it. She could hear sounds filling the room that she could barely believe were exciting her. She felt like every ounce of sexual tension from years of longing for him was released as his cock slowly thrust against her a few last times.

She gasped for breath, slowly getting up off of him. Her legs wobbled under her and she could barely tell up from down. She walked towards the balcony.

“Ladybug please… stay” Adrien gasped.

She could tell that she was going to detransform any second now, she shook her head, opening the door and stepping out into the evening air. “It has to be this way for now my love. But I’ll be back tomorrow night.” She smiled at him seductively, loving the way he smiled, knowing they would continue before long.

“I love you” she assured him before throwing her yoyo, and leaping off of the balcony. She heard a faint “I love you too!” behind her, making her smile.

She wanted some distance before she detransformed, but as she threw her yoyo the second time she could see it beginning to disappear. Her eyes went wide as she had to brace against a wall, crashing more than landing onto the streets as Marinette.

She looked around to see if anyone had seen, thankfully the streets were empty.

“Are you alright!?” Tikki flew out of Marinette’s pocket, looking her over with a worried expression.

Marinette could feel a distant pain in her leg, but it was easily drowned out by the incredible ecstasy she felt upon having punched her v-card, potentially harder than anyone ever had. “I’m fine” she smiled with a dreamy expression.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was sort of a gift for a good friend and when I showed it to her she wasn't happy with the lack of explicit smut.  
> That's why I wrote the second chapter/alternative ending


End file.
